[unreadable] [unreadable] The overall objective of this project is to develop a multimedia assets management system for use by health science educational institutions. The function of the system is to foster sharing of multimedia teaching materials within health science educational institutions and to facilitate use of these materials in the curricula. The project builds on the work of the Health Education Assets Library (HEAL), a national repository of health education teaching resources, to create a user-friendly and portable institutional system that will greatly improve access to health sciences educational materials for health sciences faculty. [unreadable] [unreadable] The proposed multimedia assets management system will allow faculty to build, manage, and distribute [unreadable] personal collections efficiently. The system will interoperate with HEAL and will have easy tools that will help users to contribute multimedia to the HEAL repository, thereby contributing to sharing of teaching resources nationwide. [unreadable] [unreadable] The proposed system will be portable and scalable, based solely on non-proprietary technologies to facilitate its implementation by other institutions. The completed application will be packaged with technical documentation and end-user training materials for distribution as an Open Source application. [unreadable] [unreadable] The functional requirements will be based on a needs assessment at three institutions: UCLA, UCSF and Drew University. An iterative process of usability testing and staged development will be followed. Evaluation of the final implementation of the system will be based on the functional requirements. Outcome analysis, including the adoption of the system at other institutions, will be conducted during the year following implementation. [unreadable] [unreadable]